


Quiet Naughty

by Darkrealmist



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Babysitting, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Brothers, Canon - TV, Conspiracy Theories, Dark Comedy, Demons, F/M, Gen, Harm to Children, Inspired by Music, Magic, Manipulation, Memes, Meta, Missing Scene, Parody, Puns & Word Play, Reality Bending, Sitcom, Telepathy, Twins, Witches, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A missing scene from the WandaVision episode, “Breaking the Fourth Wall”. Billy and Tommy Maximoff venture down. [Spoilers]
Relationships: Billy Kaplan & Tommy Shepherd, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Quiet Naughty

Quiet Naughty

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Marvel Cinematic Universe or Marvel Comics.

Summary:

A missing scene from the _WandaVision_ episode, “Breaking the Fourth Wall”. Billy and Tommy Maximoff venture down.

* * *

Since Westview’s Town Square Scare, Billy Maximoff’s head had been very noisy. He couldn’t turn off the electric chatter in his brain, and neither his twin nor his mom was of any help today. Tommy remained inattentive unless Billy froze his movements, and Mom wasn’t all “there” this morning. In fact, Wanda looked right past her sons on her way down the stairs like they didn’t exist at all.

Dad wasn’t around and hadn’t returned to the main set.

But their neighbour’s house – the _Bewitched_ house with a paintjob – was rewardingly quiet, and so was Agnes. He couldn’t hear what she was thinking. Moreover, at Agnes’, he couldn’t hear what Tommy was thinking either (not that there was much to hear in the latter instance besides cheat codes for their glitching game and where Tommy and Uncle P hid the jar of peanut butter they both ate straight from).

It was the hush he needed. Strange considering Agnes was the loudest, naughtiest, attention-grabbingest queen, and usually Billy got his fill of loud, naughty attention grabbing from his brother.

Billy couldn’t complain someone picked up the remote and pushed mute. He went back to colouring his rainbow. The quiet, sensitive sibling and, according to Tommy, an uncoordinated, totally not real dorksaurus rex.

“Hey boys, what do you say we play Ouija? Ralph has a board in the basement!”

Tommy whizzed down, leaving Billy to follow the path left by his white and blue contrails.

What they found was a dusty and dark vaulted cellar overgrown with creepy vines and stocked with scary objects.

Agnes magicked in, conjuring purple off her fingertips. Black energy reflected and refracted in and out of her hands in haunting leitmotifs, and she appeared less kooky an auntie, and about a hundred times more the insidious, perfidious witch from _Hansel and Gretel_. Dreadful for Billy and Tommy ’cause, by Agnes’ own confession, she once bit a child.

“Agnes…” Tommy gulped. “Are you a witch?”

“Or…the Devil?” Billy gulped harder.

“Oh! Hahahaha!” the long-lived yet young-seeming crone cackled crazily, not putting the boys’ current fears to rest.

“You aren’t gonna eat us, are you?” Tommy got set to use his super speed, only the door swung and locked itself before he took a step.

“You kids! I swear! Señor Scratchy? This bug on the wall? He’s Mephisto! She’s Mephisto! The breakfast milk’s Mephisto! The Puritans have you Oompa-Loompas seeing the Devil everywhere! And let me tell you, I know a thing or two about those types of people,” she muttered as a self-aware aside.

“Did you…kill Sparky?” Billy surmised.

“Those analytic skills! Ooh, must’ve come from Vision!” Agnes applauded his calculations.

With a twist of her finger, Agnes’ entire outfit changed, giving her the wicked stare of Beelzeboul but the over-the-top wardrobe and hair of the Sanderson sisters from _Hocus Pocus_.

It was Agatha all along!


End file.
